Voices Of Regret
by Shikishima
Summary: #2 Orange. Jujube tea. Strawberries. Childish. Polkadots. Rated T incase. Drabbles.
1. Death

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice. But I do own this plot!

* * *

><p><strong>Voices Of Regret<strong>

#1- Death

She fell to her knees and stared at the mangled corpse. She slowly reached out to touch the fallen figure. So much blood. So pale. So cold. So, so, still. Dead.

'_nonononononononononono…'_

She was numb inside, she couldn't feel anything. Not even the gash in her side, not even the blood running down her face, not even the pouring rain. She didn't even flinch when a bullet tore through her arm, or when the gun was aimed at her head. All she could do was stare.

'_hecan'tbedeadhecan'tbedeadhecan'tbedeadhecan't…'_

She didn't hear the sirens, didn't hear the culprit scuttle away, shooting his gun frantically behind him, didn't hear the bullets that rushed by. Didn't hear the murmurs of comfort, the doctors orders, the police dogs howls – heck, she felt like howling too. But all she could do was stare.

'_it'sallmyfaultit'sallmyfaultit'sallmyfaultit'sall…'_

The nurses dragged her away from the corpse. The still, still, corpse. The bloody corpse. The pale, the cold, the dead. The corpse. As the doctors covered up the body with a white sheet did she finally come to.

"No! Let me go! I have to stay by him! He can't be dead! He still alive! He needs me!" She screamed, struggling away from the nurses. Somehow, she broke free and ran towards the doctors carrying her brother. Her baby brother. Her precious baby brother… dead. She shoved the doctors away and yanked her brother away from them. She hugged him close to her while singing a lullaby. Stroking his head with a content smile, she rocked him back and forth, back and forth. She was all she had left, so no matter what, she won't abandon him.

"Wake up soon, Youchi." She crooned to him, "When you do, that'll show everyone that you're still alive." She stayed like that, cooing to him, snapping at anyone who tried to separate them. She even bit a doctor on the hand. Only when she finally passed out from blood-loss, did the doctors and nurses come up and take her away.

_The day Mikan Sakura lost her brother, was the day she lost everything._

* * *

><p>Nami here. Yuki ditched me and left for china. After moping around and getting nowhere for the first month, I've decided to post this story. It sucks. I know. In fact, i don't even know wat genre to give this. So it's just gonna be general. Besides, im the one who gives the ideas, Yuki writes the story. And im feeling very… angsty? Something like that. Depressed. Troubled. Not because Yuki abandoned me (but that is partially the reason) but because of the books im been reading. <em>Go ask Alice <em>and_ Jay's Diary _by Anonymous_. _Good books! Atleast, I think so… But yah. For those looking forward to _Zombiez Collection! _will have to wait til Yuki gets back. Then we'll be trying to post these once a week. As for these drabbles… I dunno, whenever I feel in the mood to write them, I shall. That's all.

_**Nami**_ _signing out._


	2. Orange

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice. Just this plot. That's all.

* * *

><p><strong>Voices Of Regret<strong>

#2- Orange

Orange. Such a cheery color. It was her favorite color you know. And fruit. I stand close by as you absent-mindedly pluck one from the tree in her backyard. She told me she always wanted a tree. With a tree-house. I told you. And you got her one.

_"Where are you taking me? And did you have to blindfold me? This is my backyard."_

_"It's a surprise. And I know this is your backyard."_

_"What surprise forced me out of my house for a whole month?"_

_"This."_

_"..."_

_"...Do you like it?"_

_"Yes. Yes I do."_

You peer into the leaves and see the faint outline of a ladder. Dropping the orange into your 'bottomless' pocket, you climb up. I see a ghost of a smile flicker on your face as you remember the name she gave your pocket. I follow after you. Climbing onto the platform, I see you staring at the sky, lost in thought. I look up too, wondering what caught your eye.

She also liked Jujube Tea. Don't know why. But one day, I came over for a visit and there she was. Blissfully drinking a cup of Jujube tea. You must've grown onto her more than I can imagine.

_"This is my cousin."_

_"It's a pleasure to meet you."_

_"Same."_

_"Couz, this is..."_

I sighed. You look at me, confused as to why I sighed.

"You okay?" You were concerned. About me.

"Just thinking." What about you? Are you okay?

"About what?" I hesitate.

"Her." I look at you, curious at to how you would react.

"Oh." You look away. Oh indeed. You turn around and brushed pass me to the treehouse door. You had to stoop to get in. I . That's what a smell when I walk in. Even though orange was her favorite fruit, she always smelled like strawberries. I guess that's why you like strawberries.

_"Favorite fruit?"_

_"Orange. You?"_

_"...Strawberries."_

_"Really? Why?"_

_"You."_

_"..."_

_"You're blushing. Now you look like one too."_

_"Hey!"_

Childish. That's what you called her. But I guess that's because you are one too. At heart. Only she can bring that side out of you. It was shocking, at the least, when I happened upon you guys in one of your childish plays.

_"Food fight!"_

_"Oh your on!"_

_"Hah! Missed me, missed me, now you gommpffm-"_

_"Bullseye! Bwahahahahackhackhack!"_

_"Ahahahaha! Pea bullets are very effective, not?"_

_"Why you little...!"_

_"No! Not my hair!"_

_"What is going on here!"_

_"S/He started it!"_

I take a peek at what you were doing. You were looking around the little room. I copy 's a round table in the middle of the room. Around the table were seven chairs, each the color of the rainbow. You didn't want that, arguing that they were childish. She was stubborn and you guys had a yelling contest. Finally you agreed, as long as you chose the wallpaper. She agreed. But then regretted that decision.

_"Polka dots? You chose polka dots!"_

_"Yah. What about them?"_

_"And you complained that I was childish? Is this your way of getting even?"_

_"Hn."_

In one corner was a twin bed, another, a bookshelf with big beanie bags scattered around. The third corner was the pantry, in which would be stocked with snacks of all sorts. The fourth corner was empty. What used to be there was an easel and stool. But we moved it to the hospital so she could still practice her art.

On the walls are painting she painted of our "family". Each got their own self-portrait. Also decorating the walls were pictures we took when we had "family outings". There's the one we took when we went to the amusement park. The one we took when we went to the beach. The one we took when we went to visit her at the hospital was also there. At that time, we thought she still had a chance. But now...

_When I see your smile~_  
><em>Tears run down my face~<em>  
><em>I can't replace~<em>  
><em>And now that I'm stronger I've figured out~<em>_How this world turns cold~_  
><em>And breaks through my s-<em>

You pick up the phone. Suddenly, you turn pale and rush out, me right at your heels. Instead of climbing down, you jumped. I shimmied down the ladder, worried. But you were fine. And sprinting. Towards the hospital just around the block. Shaking my head at my anxiety and run after you.

Imai Hospital. Third floor. Turn right. Dodge the nurse. Seventh door on the left. Number 317. You rush into the room and ran to the bed. I stop at the doorway. The figure stirs, and opens one eye.

"Natsume?" She asks you, eyes wide. You nod. She smiles her smile. I notice it's a bit strained. Her doctor runs in.

"Imai." You acknowledge. The doctor nods at you. Then briskly walks over to the bed and checks her pulse.

"I'm sorry." The doctor's voice quivers a little. Turning around, the doctor walks towards me.

"Hotaru." I hug her. She sobs quietly, angry that even though she's head doctor, she can't do a thing to . That's how Hotaru feels. That's how I feel. That's how you feel. More so than us. I quietly lead Hotaru out, to give you and her some private time.

A few minutes later, you come out. Shoulders slumped. Head bowed. Cheeks stained. Door closed quietly. And that's how I knew. She's gone.

* * *

><p>Nami: Okay... This one is a bit weird. I was planning on doing something way different from this one but my hand has a mind of it's own. I know I never revealed who's the one dying but it's quite obvious, no? if not, then I need to work more... On the other hand, thank you KidTantei for reviewing! Yes, I meant 'come to' I'll fix that! Please R&amp;R!<p>

_**Nami** signing out_


End file.
